


Sunday

by Edie_Sunshine



Series: Just Two Guys [18]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edie_Sunshine/pseuds/Edie_Sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not two days in Yosemite, but it is, at least, a day away from the stresses of life within Samcro. And after all the deaths and the f***ed up sh*t of the last few weeks, it can't come soon enough.</p><p>Beta'd by the marvellous Spacebabe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday

It's not two days in Yosemite, but it is, at least, a day away from the stresses of life within Samcro. And after all the deaths and the fucked up shit of the last few weeks, it can't come soon enough.

Juice is lying in a field in the middle of nowhere, the late afternoon sun pressing him into the ground , and the grass prickling the back of his neck, in a good way. He's got Chibs' head resting on his belly, and he's carding his fingers through the Scot's wiry hair. 

Chibs is actually asleep, which Juice didn't think possible. Guy never sleeps a whole night through, but bring him outside, lay him in a patch of sunshine, and he goes out like a light. Who'd a figured? 

Juice suspects the guy might actually be turning into his cat, a theory more than backed up by the way he's letting Juice pet him as they lie here. 

Juice isn't sharing that particular thought with the other man, though.

His bliss is disturbed by the sound of his cell phone: Guns N' Roses, Back off Bitch. Something inside him sinks, and he struggles to work the phone out of his back pocket without disturbing Chibs. 

He puts on his game voice. 'Shithead. What did you do?'

Somewhere between Juice's ribs and his dick, Chibs snorts and chuckles. Jerk.

&&&

Chibs can feel the tension ratcheting its way up Juice's body. He knows, without looking, that the lad's fingers will be white around the cell phone. 

Juice is about as communicative over the phone as Chibs is, just a series of yes's and no's that tell you nothing, groans and tics that tell you more.

'It's fine... No...' Juice's fingers tighten in Chibs' hair as he talks. 'Kay... What? Why?' Juice freezes for a moment. 'Can't you do it?... Why not?' Juice's fingers clench and Chibs begins to worry about hair loss. 'Cause he's your fucking dad, you bitch!... Yeah, whatever.' And then a click as he hangs up, drops the phone to the ground beside him and lies back, seething. Chibs does a quick mental countdown and right on cue, 'What the fuck is wrong with her? I mean, Jesus!'

Chibs could ask what's the matter. He doesn't need to, he's been hearing about it all week. 

Juice's stepfather's had a stroke, and they won't let him out of the hospital unless he can get someone to look after him. Two of Juice's sisters are refusing, even though the guy is actually their father. It's the step kids, Juice and his older sister, Marnie, who have been paying for the guy's care. 

Chibs starts his next countdown and just as he hits one, Juicy's cell phone springs into life: more of Guns N' Roses' back catalogue. Get in the Ring, this time. 

'Yeah, she said...' This time, Juice's belly remains relaxed under Chibs' head and the lad's voice is more natural. 'No, I get it, I just... Shit, Jo Jo, I mean, how?...' Juice groans, a little tension bleeding back into his frame. 'Yeah, no, did you talk to her?... What, right now? Huh...' It leeches out again and Juice fidgets, returns his fingers to Chibs' scalp. 'Shit... Yeah.... Later, rug-munch.' The cellphone is clicked shut again, dropped once more at Juice's side and now, the lad is a little more contemplative.

'Jo Jo's gonna talk to her,' Juice says and Chibs knows the lad'll be closing his eyes against the sun, high in the sky. He gives a little hum of acknowledgement, waits for the next calls to come through. Give it five, maybe ten minutes and the cell phone will ring again, this time it'll be My Michelle, and then they'll have had the full set, all three of the Ortiz sisters. Then, Chibs is gonna hear the whole sorry saga, whether he wants to or not.

'Hey, idiot.' Chibs slaps one sleepy hand around until it finds Juice's shoulder and when he's got the lad's attention, he pushes his shades up to his forehead so he can actually see him properly. 'Not your problem. He's not even your real da.'

'No, I know.' Juice lets his head fall back into the grass. 'It's... I can't just...' His cell phone starts up once more, and this time, Juice gently pushes Chibs off and sits up. 

Marnie's the eldest, the one Juice shares both parents with, and she's always treated with special respect. Lad's closest to Jo Jo, but Marnie's been like his mother since his mam died when he was twelve. 

Marnie, short for Manuella, and fuck knows how they got 'Marnie' outta that... Juice's ma might have been a little 'off' when she was naming her kids. Jo Jo is actually Juanita, so the woman named two of her kids, Juan and Juanita... When asked, Juice just shrugs, blames the drugs. There's only the barest minimum few months between Juice and Jo Jo, so people always refer to them as 'the twins'. Juice's mam must have taken up with Juice's stepdad while the lad was still just a bump, had a one out, one in type of deal going on. Only Luisa is known by her given name, and then only barely, she's mostly just 'my baby sister', 'the little one', or ‘shithead’. 

Marnie's the one who finished high school and put herself through night school, even though their stepfather had kicked her out at age fifteen. She's the one who provided a home for Juice when it was his turn to get kicked out at the same age, and it was her biker boyfriend at the time who had got Juice into motorbikes in the first place.

'Yeah, yeah.... But Marn, that's not... How are you supposed to-' Juice's shoulders slump and he sighs. Chibs can hear the whiny jabbering sound of a bossy female voice down the phone line. 'But... Yeah, yeah okay.' The lad starts to pull up clumps of grass, tossing each one down in favour of a new clump until he gets to one that's just too tough and he gives up. 'Um, sure... No it's okay, I want to help, so...How much do you need?... No, seriously, it's okay, I can... I can earn, I...' Juice gets up to pace and most of what he says is lost. 

The lad's head is bowed as he murmurs into his cell and Chibs watches him thudding his heel into the dirt again and again, first one foot, then the other. Juice grabs a low hanging branch and uses it to swipe at the long grass, arcs of green flying in all directions. Lad doesn't move like that ever. Watching the kid talking to his sister is like watching some weird stunt double- like Juice, but not Juice.

Juice ends the call and closes his cell phone, thoughtfully. He's still worrying, still trying to come up with a better solution.

'Hey. What's the plan, then?'

&&&

Juice hears Chibs' voice and really, he'd kind of forgotten he was even there. The guy's sitting there, all in black, like usual, dark glasses, boots, jacket. He looks like a crow, stranded in the middle of a summer meadow. Like he shouldn't be there. Juice, by contrast, shucked off his cut, boots and socks the minute they arrived. Loves the feeling of the grass beneath his feet.

Chibs holds out one hand to beckon Juice over and it's like being rescued by some sort of reaper, like being saved by the bad guy. Juice sits down, pulls Chibs back so that they can lie as they had been. Chibs' head heavy on Juice's belly.

'Marnie's taking him.' 

It's shitty. Marnie works crazy shifts as a nurse, has been working nights since forever. Last thing she needs is to have to look after a miserable, ungrateful old bully with nothing good to say about anyone. 

'Well, what's the alternative?' 

And that's it, there isn't one, or there is, it just won't ever happen. Jo Jo can't have him, she moves around too much, and they just fight all the time. Dad doesn't like her job, her life, her attitude, blah blah blah. Only Juice angers the guy more. 

'Luisa. She's home all day. All she does is eat pizza and squeeze out puppies!'

Chibs snorts, rubs the back of his head against Juice's belly, his signal for Juice to start petting him again. 'Oh, yeah... How many nieces and nephews is that now?'

'Four... Different guy each time. So fucking dumb.' Juice could bitch slap his littlest sister sometimes. She's easily as smart as Marnie, but she's lazy, likes an easy life. And, she's had one. She didn't get bullied and kicked out like him or Marnie, didn't have to fight tooth and nail to do something she was good at, like Jo Jo. And, she's dad's favourite. She's the one the old bastard actually wants to be with. 

Of course, being Luisa, she fucking hates the guy, just like she hates everyone. There's no way she'd ever willingly do anything to help him.

'How's Marnie gonna work if she's looking after yer old man all the time?' Chibs fidgets, reaches under his sunglasses to scratch beneath. 

Juice shrugs. 'I'm gonna send her some money... Maybe pay for a nurse if I can get Jo Jo to contribute...' Juice doesn't stand a chance.. He doesn't earn big, he's not far enough up the pecking order, and Jo Jo's broke. She's been dealing with a shoulder injury for the last few months and you don't earn as a cage fighter, or a night club bouncer, if you're not well enough to pack a punch.

Chibs shifts, pulls away from Juice's hand and turns over to rest on one elbow, his gaze flat and direct as always. 'You need help with that.'

'No. No way, Chibbie! I mean, thanks, but no, it's not your problem.' 

Chibs sends most of his ready cash home to his ex-wife. They've got a little fund going between them to try and pay their kid’s way through university. Education's important, there's no way Juice is gonna stop Kerrianne from escaping the life her parents have.

'Juicy. I wasn't asking.'

&&&

Lad's an idiot. He'll go without food and smokes so some guy who beat him black and blue when he was a kid, gets his arse wiped. Chibs isn't watching Juice struggle like that. Simple as.

He lies back, comfy as anything on Juicy's belly, pulls his sunnies back down over his eyes. He can feel his eyelids getting heavy already. Juice fumbles around until his fingers reach that spot on the nape of Chibs' neck that always makes him turn to goo, and he hums in approval, finds Juice's other hand with his own. He draws it down, brushes a kiss over the back and Juice shifts to lie on his side. 

Chibs loses his pillow but it's worth it, because Juice curls up, cups Chibs' jaw in one hand and presses a soft kiss to his lips.

'You don't have to.' 

And that's it, isn't it? He doesn't have to, just like he doesn't have to ask Juice what happened with his three crazy sisters. He's a part of it all, whether anyone knows about them or not. Juice needs help, Chibs gives it. It isn't anything Juice wouldn't do for him.

Lad looks unhappy, though, like he's let someone down. Chibs can't think who. He whispers his fingers under Juice's t shirt, finds warm skin, the button of Juice's fly.

'Here?' Juice's eyes flicker around them nervously. 

There's no one for miles around, though, lad had picked this spot well. A lonely road to nowhere, leading to a dirt track that winds on and on and branches again and again into narrower and narrower tracks. Chibs has no idea how they made it on their bikes. But, just when Chibs had been about to accuse Juice of having no idea where he was going, the track had opened out, and here they were, surrounded by green, secluded by trees.

Chibs abandons Juice's fly and slides his hand up the lad's chest, finds and tweaks one nipple, just to make Juice growl low in his throat and then he's lost beneath a tide of arms and legs as Juice pounces, lips hungry on Chibs' own. 

&&&

Juice has got Chibbie pinned down beneath him and is thinking that he really needs to get the guy naked, right here, with the sun still bathing them both in brightness. Chibs' skin will be brilliant white against the green of the grass, utterly out of place.

He's working his hands into the other man's jeans when his stupid fucking phone starts ringing again. 

'Your timing fucking sucks!' he tells Jo Jo.

'Shut up, retard. Listen, I gotta a nurse for Dad.'

'What? Shut up! How?' Juice sits up, fights Chibbie's hands off of his belt since there's no way he can talk to his sister with anyone's hands on his dick.

Jo Jo says something about some guy owing her a favour- or, because it's Jo Jo, maybe some girl. Juice doesn't care about details, because Chibs is grinning at him and wriggling so that his dick's right underneath Juice's ass and the guy's hard, and it's fucking distracting, having it grinding against him through countless layers of fabric. 

Juice really needs to end this call, right now. 

The main thing is, there's a nurse so Marnie can keep working, and they're cheap, so Juice won't be bankrupted. 

'Hey, look, thanks... Can you tell Marnie? I'm kinda busy... Uh...'

'You screwing, butt-munch?' Jo Jo's leer is loud down the phone line. 'Tarzan, or Jane?'

'Shut up! It's none of your business.'

'Tarzan then. Does he know you got cooties?'

'Fuck you, I don't have cooties-' Juice is almost thrown off by Chibs bark of laughter. He's about to get up so his sister doesn't hear the guy when Chibs brushes one hand over the sole of his bare foot, leaves it resting there, and it's the weirdest thing, Juice is rooted to the spot. 

'If you fucking tell anyone, I'll-' Juice can't bring himself to be too mad at his sister, not when Chibs' thumb is worrying at the arch of his foot, brushing away the bits of grass and dirt that have stuck themselves to his skin and Chibs' hand is a warm and soothing anchor.

'With whose army, puta?' Jo Jo says. 'Don't fuck it up.' She hangs up before he can get in with the final word, like always. Juice would normally call straight back and belch down the phone line, but then, what's left of his brain reminds him, Chibs needs to be naked.

'Here.' Chibs catches his hand, takes the phone and finds the off button, throws it over to rest with Juice's discarded boots. He sits up so that Juice slides down the plane of his legs to land squarely over his cock, and that makes them both groan, and then Chibs hands are sliding over Juice's back, pulling him in and there's nothing for it but to get them both out of their clothes.

&&&

There's something weirdly pure about being naked outside, like you're somehow the way mother nature intended. Chibs really doesn't give a shit who sees him, dressed, undressed, whatever, but Juice looks completely free when he's not clothed. And now, with nothing but skin and the occasional blade of grass between them, Juice is mindless and relentless, and Chibs is happy to let the lad have his wicked way.

Juice gets to his knees, still straddling Chibs' hips, knee-walks his way up Chibs' body till he's kneeling over his chest. Lad's cock is flushed and dripping.

'Like this,' he says and Chibs tugs a pile of clothing over and wedges it beneath his own head, opens wide to let Juice fill his mouth, and Juice leans forward to rest his weight on his hands. 

Chibs can't remember the last time Juice took charge like this. Maybe it's the outdoors thing, the lad's been grinning like a kid since they took to their bikes this morning, and he had clearly loved being the one in charge of navigation and having Chibs following him, rather than the other way around. It's not often Chibs gets to indulge the younger man, so he shifts his own arms up so that Juice can pin them to the ground, hums around his mouthful just because he knows it'll send Juice 'round the bend.

Juice gives this lovely little hitching moan and his fists loosen around Chibs' wrists, just enough that Chibs could probably get out if he wanted to. He doesn't. He wants the lad like this, fidgeting and gasping above him, the sun bathing them both and the ground, alive beneath them. 

Chibs gives another little hum, edges back so that he can take one of Juice's balls into his mouth and Juice lets loose an unmanly sounding mewl, his hips shifting. His hands are sweating around Chibs' wrists and Chibs can't resist pushing back, testing the bonds.

Chibs looks up, sees that Juice's eyes are wide open, staring right back at him, mouth hanging open around each groan. He could do this all day.

'Come on Juicy. Wanna feel you let go.'

Juice's eyes flutter closed, his teeth worrying at his lower lip. It means he's close, probably counting backwards, or something.

Chibs feels the lad's balls tightening beneath his chin, and then Juice is moaning and coming, his cock hitting the back of Chibs' throat hard enough to make him gag, struggle to swallow. 

Juice pauses for a long moment, still panting, over Chibs. Then, he shifts, his cock sliding wetly out of Chibs' mouth, and shuffles his way back down Chibs' body, one hand reaching blindly for Chibs' cock and smearing the precum over the head. 

'Gonna need more lube than that, Juicy boy.' 

Juice just shakes his head, slides his body down onto Chibs' cock, and then he starts to move, and Chibs has no choice but to just lie there and be ridden. 

The lad's tight, but he's slick. If Chibs had to guess, he'd say Juice did some prep-work with the lube before they left Charming.

'Clever little fucker,' he says and Juice just grins, grinds down just so, and Chibs decides conversation is over-rated.

Juice's hands return to Chibs' wrists and Chibs knows there will be red marks circling them by the time Juice is finished with him. He pushes back, just a little, since he knows it'll make Juice tighten his grip even more, and sure enough, Juice's grin widens, turns feral.

'Nuh, uh. My show, my rules.'

Juice's head is bowed low over Chibs' and it would be lovely to get a hold of him, get a mouth full of tongue, but Juice is having none of it, edges closer and then pulls away at the last second. Lad's a complete shit.

&&&

It's not often Juice wants to turn the tables. Most of the time he loves the freedom that comes with doing as he's told. Right now, though, they're in his territory, not Chibs', and it's been fucking days since they were last alone together, and most of the reasons for that are down to Chibs and his increased duties within the club. It's seemed like the only time the guy's available is when Juice is looking after Clay.

Now he's got the guy to himself, Juice is gonna make sure he gets his money's worth. He'll be jacking off to this for weeks...

He fidgets his body around until Chibs' cock is brushing against that spot and it feels like the best fairground ride in the world, a lurch of excitement and then that out of control feeling, like anything could happen and he'd be powerless to stop it. 

Chibs flicks his tongue over his lips, like he does when he's not thinking, and Juice thinks it would be great to feel those lips on his own. Then, he thinks, it'll be even more fun to tease, so he edges closer and pulls away again when Chibs thinks he's gonna get what he wants. He brushes his lips over Chibs', allows just a hint of warm breath to pant over the wet skin, and Chibs' eyes darken just that little bit more.

Juice flickers his tongue along Chibs' lower lip, lets just the tip in and then pulls away again and Chibs' chases him for it, groans when he's still pinned. Guy's close. 

Juice leans back, concentrates on squeezing gently and Chibs eyes drift shut, an adorable little frown settling between them.

'Like that?' Chibs gives a tight little nod and Juice does it again, watches as Chibs' teeth worry at his own lip. He shifts again. 'Or there?' Chibs groans wordlessly. 'Thought so.' Juice does it again. And again. And then Chibs tenses, back arching a little, his wrists flexing under Juice's hands. Chibs comes with a deliciously wanton moan and lies still, eyes opening drowsily and softening when they fix on Juice. 

'Yer a shit, you know that?'

&&&

Juice is roused by an irritating, tinny buzz and knows immediately that it's Chibs' cell phone this time. The prepay one. The Scot shifts immediately, shoving Juice off and reaching for the phone. 

'Jackie. What's happening, brother?' 

Chibs looks the same as he did twenty seconds ago, he's still naked, with his hair sticking up in tufts and the beginnings of sunburn flushing his skin. But, if you know what you're looking for, it's easy to see the tension rising in the older man's shoulders. 

The rise in rank has hit Chibs hard. Juice has been watching the guy, feeling the change in him after each conversation with Jax, and he fucking hates it. Chibs is a soldier, not a general, he doesn't think in strategy, just follows orders, loyal to the last. Juice has seen the way Chibs' brow furrows with each decision their new President makes. Bobby being around now makes things easier on Chibbie but still, the guy's on a steep learning curve.

Chibs is reaching for his jeans before he even hangs up the phone and there are red marks around the pale skin of his wrists.

'Already?' Juice asks and he knows his voice sounds all whiny and plaintive. He's damned if he knows when he turned into an old lady.

'Yeah. Come on Juicy, get yer clothes back on.'

Juice grabs his jeans, hands Chibs his shirt and finds his own shorts. They dress in silence, the sun disappearing and the air turning cooler. 

At their bikes, Juice pauses to look and Chibs is older, shadowed, where before he'd been content and at ease.

'Hey,' Juice says, reaching over to catch the Scot's wrist in his own for a second, worries at the reddened skin with his thumb. 'Thanks. Today was awesome.' 

Chibs breaks into a soft smile and it's better than all the sunshine in the world.

'Aye, lad. It was.'

They gun their bikes into life and leave Sunday behind.


End file.
